mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
JackM Vlogs
JackM Vlogs is the billionaire CEO of Vlogs Inc. and is a member of MEC. Community Activity JackM Vlogs joined the community on September 24, 2017 through a Let's Talk Elections livestream. He left on April 28, after 216 days in the community. After leaving to focus on schoolwork, he returned on May 6. He was mostly inactive until May 11. Biography - Born on May 21, 1962 - Majored in Business & Economics at Yale University - Started Vlogs Incorporated, which became a very successful company - Served as a member of the Florida House of Representatives from 1991 to 1999 - Served as a member of the Florida Senate from 1999 to 2007 - Served as Mayor of Boca Raton from 2011 to 2017 - Married Theresa May on August 6, 2018 after 20 years of dating - Is a billionaire Campaigns House D-3 On September 24, 2017, newcomer JackM Vlogs announced his campaign for House District 3. The campaign was overall mostly inactive, and Jack lost the primary to Jon S. Uberfeld as the result. He then endorsed Jon S. Uberfeld, who went on to win 90% of the vote. House D-1 Special Election After the resignation of Joel Lopez, JackM Vlogs campaigned for the open seat. Again, his campaign was inactive, and this cost him the election. He lost to Democrat Claudio Aleman. Senate D-4 JackM Vlogs ran for Senate District 4 against the incumbent Democrat A Proud Georgian. Jack had planned 14 campaign rallies for this election, but cancelled 13 of them. He dropped out due to illness and being very busy. House D-2 JackM Vlogs announced his run for House District 2, hoping to take Nicasio's place in the House after the election. JackM Vlogs lost this election to Tom Kirkman. Senate D-5 JackM Vlogs ran for Senate District 5 right after he lost House District 2. He then suspended his campaign before the primaries. Retiring from Congressional Politics JackM Vlogs said District 5 Senate would be his last run. He is always open to being a Presidential running mate or a cabinet member. Presidential Run JackM Vlogs announced a Presidential run on January 3, 2018. He then postponed it to Season 13 because he didn't want to interfere with Jon S. Uberfeld's re-election. Return to Congressional Politics JackM Vlogs announced his return to congressional politics on January 4. He rejoined the Republican party and announced his run for District 2 House. "Crazy Carpetbagging" Session Basically, JackM Vlogs switched between House D2, Senate D5, and House D5. He ended up in his actual home district of House D5. He lost to Oran Mulcahy. He apologized for carpetbagging and took a break from congressional politics. Second Return to Congressional Politics After Oran Mulcahy's retirement announcement, JackM Vlogs made his return to congressional politics on March 26, announcing his candidacy for House District 5. He lost the election to Rickey Adams Party Changes Jack was a Republican from when he joined the community until January 1, 2018. He became an Independent from January 1 to January 4. He then rejoined the Republican party, and stayed with the party until January 28. He then became a Libertarian from January 28 to February 4. He was an independent from February 4 to February 10. He rejoined the Republicans on February 10 and is still a member. Goodbye for 8 days He left on April 28. He rejoined on May 6. Return He returned on May 6 and has been somewhat active in the community ever since. He has been slightly inactive at times. Senate Campaign JackM Vlogs announced a Senate run for District 4 on September 7, 2018. He will likely face Democrat Nathan Brown in the general election. He has since postponed the campaign. Philanthropy * He donated $10 million to Jon S. Uberfeld when he appointed him as BFF. JMV News Jack is also the host of his own news network, JMV News. The network was inactive from January 2 to February 27, and returned to the community on February 28.Category:People